


Tell Me A Secret

by TellMyLegacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me a secret," John whispered against Alex's neck, eyes closed as he relished on the warmth of his boyfriend. They were currently cuddling under the soft covers, the faint breeze from the open window embracing the pair as they held each other. Alexander had his back towards John, his short frame curled into John's as he played with their intertwined hands.</p>
<p>Alex made a small humming noise, before whispering, "I was scared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Secret

"Tell me a secret," John whispered against Alex's neck, eyes closed as he relished on the warmth of his boyfriend. They were currently cuddling under the soft covers, the faint breeze from the open window embracing the pair as they held each other. Alexander had his back towards John, his short frame curled into John's as he played with their intertwined hands.

Alex made a small humming noise, before whispering, "I was scared."

Startled, John looked at the back of Alexander's head, before asking, "of what?"

Alex turned around under the warm blankets, John's hands never once leaving from Alex's own.

"Of falling in love with you," he mumbled, snuggling closer to John's chest, eyes closed. John simply tightened his grip on Alexander as he continued speaking, "Everyone who loves me ends up hurt. I never want you to become like them."

John knew who Alex was referring- the family that loved him dearly, but left him after many catastrophic events that continue to haunt Alexander's mind. Still, he was surprised, but emotionally moved at Alexander's revelation. John hugged Alex impossibly closer, his chin propped on top Alex's soft hair as he tangled their legs together. Their heartbeats moved as one.

"I am not leaving you," he said, pressing a soft kiss to Alexander's forehead before cupping his cheekbones in his hand, looking deep into his dark eyes. The very same eyes that always made his heart beat faster, and his skin tingle. " I will always stay by your side, that is, for as long as you want me to."

Alexander smiled, brightly but softly, sincerely but tenderly. Eyes full of admiration as he gazed at John, whose heart twisted at the simple smile, for he knew that Alexander only gave that smile to him. Pure, honest, just between the two.

His lips tugged upward as he pulled Alex into a scorching, gentle kiss.

"I will always want you in my life, John Laurens." Alex whispered against his lips, their warm breath mingling together as they breathed from the sweet kiss. "Can you tell me a secret?"

John pressed his forehead against Alex's, and grinned slightly.

"I was also terrified of falling in love with you," he confessed, "I thought you would get bored of me, and hurt me."

Alex stood abruptly from the warm embrace, chilly air entering the space between the two as a frown formed in his features. He regretted the words immediately.

"Did you really think that?" He asked John, his eyes scanning his boyfriend's face, searching for answers. John nodded slightly, and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming rant by Alexander, since the fire in his eyes seems to have rekindled. Instead, Alex took John's freckled face in his calloused hands, his face inches away, eyes never straying from John's own. "Never think that, my John. You are the best thing that could have possibly happen in my life. Let it be in my power, by actions rather than words, to convince you that I love you."

He placed his lips against John's, soft like the tender touches at night, but sure like the words he composes only for John. They moved slowly, heat spreading through their bodies as Alex caressed John's sharp edges and soft curves with the simplest, most vulnerable touch. John felt beautiful, and Alex was beautiful, and their love was beautiful.

Alex pulled away first, breathing slowly as he continued to stroke John's cheek with his thumb, feather kisses pressed against his skin as he whispered, "I would be dead without you, my John. You saved me."

John shook his head, eyes glazed with love as he embraced Alex close, his hands gripping _his Alexander_  as he tried to come up with a million words to express the feelings flying through his mind, heart and soul. Alexander placed his head next to John's heartbeat, and smiled as his boyfriend's arms circled his body and nuzzled himself as close as he could to Alex, who merely closed his eyes and placed soft kisses to John's neck.

"I'm not scared anymore," Alex murmured against John's skin, who responded by placing another small, passionate kiss against his lips.

"I'm not scared either." John whispered, his eyes trained on Alexander's serene face, "I love you, my Alexander."

Alexander listened to the sweet melody of John's heartbeat, "I love you, my dear John. And I will always stay by your side for as long as you want me to."

John smiled, "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Included a small excerpt from an actual letter of Alexander to John. Based on a Tumblr post. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> (N/E)


End file.
